The need for more powerful computers has stimulated the development of electronic components operating at high speed and low power consumption. One of the most promising technologies for future supercomputers involves the use of the superconducting electronic components which operate at cryogenic temperatures. The superconducting circuits provide very high speed and low power consumption by operating at very low voltages. These circuits have to couple to conventional semiconductor electronics at room temperatures for input/output. Therefore, there is a need for the voltage step up at the interface between superconductor and semiconductor electronics.
Conventionally, DC voltages are altered by first converting the DC to AC. The AC signal is then transformed by using conventional transformer technology. Thereafter, this AC signal, at a voltage differing from the original DC signal, is rectified resulting in a DC signal whose voltage is greater than or less than the original DC signal. Needless to say, this procedure is cumbersome and inefficient. The present invention achieves a direct change in a DC voltage without conversion to AC with a subsequent transformation and rectification.